


Romance [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look at their relathionships through ages. ps I also tried to show here Balthazar's first "death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone'll like this vid^^


End file.
